Behind a closed door
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bailey enter her room aboard the Tipton ship. The room she share with London. When she sees what's going on in the room, Bailey just stand there, not knowing what to say or do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

**Behind a closed door**

**Bailey enter her room aboard the Tipton ship. The room she share with London.**

When she sees what's going on in the room, Bailey just stand there, not knowing what to say or do.

London is on her back on her bed, reading a porn-magazine and playing with a big dildo in her pussy.

"Do you love to watch?" says London with a seductive smile.

"Uh, no..." says Bailey.

"I think you do." says London in a warm soft voice. "Now close and lock the door before someone else sees me doing this."

Bailey close and lock the door to their room.

"Truth is, I could really use an extra hand, Bailey. Please get over here and help me with this fat dildo." says London.

"London...what...?" says Bailey confused.

"I want you to move the dildo in and out and in and out in my wet pussy. Do it for me and I'll be your bestie forever." says London.

"Aren't you my BFF already? I kinda thought you were." says Bailey.

"Oh whatever. Anyways, please help me." says London, puppy pout on.

"No thanks! Me isn't some freakin' lesbo." says Bailey, now finding some confidence again.

"Neither am I, girl." says London in a casual tone. "I'm bi."

"Well, guess I'm sort of bi too, but I prefer guys and I'm dating Cody." says Bailey.

"Mmm, tell me about Cody. Is his dick big and sexy?" says London.

"I've never seen his dick." says Bailey. "Me and Cody hasn't made love yet."

"Made love? C'mon, what sort of wimp-ish chick are you? It's called fuck, not make love. Bailey, be a woman." says London.

"Only porn-people and pervs use that word, London." says Bailey.

"Bailey...you know that's not true." says London.

"Do I, really?" says Bailey.

"Yes or maybe not. Are you a virgin?" says London.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin." says Bailey.

"Aww, poor cutie girl." says London.

Bailey starts to blush. Why? She's getting horny.

"Yay! Seems like Bailey is turned on." says London with a sexy smile.

"No way in hell, London!" says Bailey. "I'm so not turned on."

"Oh, then why's your face all red right now?" says London.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm sick..." says Bailey.

"No, you're totally horny. I bet your panties are so wet now." says London as she pull out the dildo from her pussy, get up from the bed and walk over to Bailey.

"Keep a safe distance, okay? London, please don't do anything." says Bailey.

"Bailey...don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." says London.

London gently pull down Bailey's white skinny jeans.

"Mmm, you smell all porn-movie." whisper London.

"I so do not, London." says Bailey.

"Yes you do, girl." says London.

London pull down Bailey's black panties.

"Mmm, now I can feel the scent of your pussy even better and it smell so damn good." says London.

"I think you should stop that now..." says Bailey.

"Why? The fun hasn't even begun yet, sweetie." says London.

"Fun?" says Bailey confused.

"Sexy fun." says London.

"I don't wanna do that." says Bailey.

"Oh, don't be afraid to try new things." says London as she starts to lick Bailey's super-soft pussy.

"I can't help it, that feels kinda nice." says Bailey.

10 minutes later.

"Such a fresh yummy pussy you have." says London as she stop licking Bailey.

"Can I lick you now?" says Bailey, who sound shy like a kid.

"Sure! That would be wonderful." says London.

Bailey goes down on her knees and starts to lick London's wet pussy.

"Oh yeah, that feel so nice! Very sex." moans London.

"Bailey...are you there?" says Cody as he knock on the door.

"She's busy. Come back later." says London, trying not to moan all sexy.

"Okay. Sure." says Cody as he walk away.

"Back to work, girl." says London.

10 minutes later.

"Do I taste all yummy down there?" says London when Bailey stop licking her.

"Actually it does taste pretty nice. Much better than I thought it would." says Bailey.

"I'm glad you think so." says London.

"I should go and see what Cody wanted." says Bailey.

"No, not yet." says London. "You need to feel what it's like to be penetrated."

London grab her dildo and slowly push it into Bailey's pussy.

"No, stop..." says Bailey when she feel the pain of her hymen being broken by the big dildo. A dildo much too big for a beginner, but London doesn't know that.

Bailey bleed some from her pussy.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me..." says Bailey.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to, girl. I just forgot that this happen when a woman's pussy get penetrated for the first time." says London.

"Uh, okay..." says Bailey.

London move the dildo in and out and in and out in Bailey's pussy at a slow sexy speed.

"This is what sex feels like, sort of..." says London.

"Feels nice. Doesn't hurt anymore." says Bailey.

"I knew that you are a sexy woman." says London with an erotic smile.

"Thanks...I think..." says Bailey.

"You are so damn beautiful. Like a very hot awesome sex-kitten." says London in a warm porn-ish tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**London starts to move the dildo faster in Bailey's pussy.**

"Awww, yeah! So fuckin' nice." moans Bailey.

"Good girl. Enjoy it." says London. "And don't hold back like some lame shit-girl. When you're ready to cum, just cum."

"Sure, okay..." says Bailey.

"Nice. Sexy." whisper London with an erotic smile.

4 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" screams Bailey in pleasure as she get a huge sexy orgasm.

"I made you cum. I'm so damn happy." says London.

"London, do you wanna cum too?" says Bailey.

"Yeah, of course." says London in a sexy smooth voice. "Make me cum, Bailey."

Bailey grab the dildo and gently push it deep into London's pussy.

"Like this?" says Bailey with a small smile.

"Mmm, yes..." whisper London. "Now get the dildo working in me."

Bailey starts to move the dildo in and out and in and out in London's pussy.

"Shit, that feels very sexy. Me love it." whisper London, her voice really sexy and porn-ish.

"Aww, nice." says Bailey.

7 minutes later.

"YES! So fucking awesome." moans London with pleasure as she get a big fat orgasm that makes a lot of pussy-juice squirt out over the floor.

"Eww! Did you just pee?" says Bailey confused.

"No, sweetie. That's not pee, it's pussy-juice." says London.

"Ah, okay." says Bailey.

"Bailey?" says London.

"Yes..." says Bailey.

"Please take your tight top off so I can see your boobs." says London.

"I'm so shy..." says Bailey.

"I've already seen your pussy so you could just as well show me the boobs too." says London. "You can see my boobs."

London pull off her own top and show her boobs. They are surprisingly big for an 18 year old girl. Cup-size is C +.

Bailey pull off her top too. Her boobs are just a little bit smaller than London's. Like C regular or something.

"Wow! Beautiful boobs you have, girl." says London.

"Thanks, I think..." says Bailey.

"Sexy." says London as she pull Bailey into a hug and starts making out with her.

London and Bailey are still so horny so they don't notice that the door to their room is unlocked and someone enter.

"Miss Tipton. Miss Pickett. What the hell are you girls doing?" says a very angry Emma Tutweiller.

"C'mon, Emma. You're bi like us. Wanna join in on the fun?" says London.

"No and you girls are too young to have sex. Put your clothes back on." says Emma Tutweiller.

"Fucking damn shit." mumbles London in an angry tone.

"It's not really a surprise that little sex-crazy London here would do something like this, but you, Bailey...I expected you to be a better girl." says Emma Tutweiller.

"London made me do it, Miss Tutweiller." says Bailey. "I didn't wanna lick her pussy or use a dildo to make her cum."

**The End.**


End file.
